King County
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Georgia | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = King County Sheriff's Department; Harrison Memorial Hospital | 1st = Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye }} King County is a fictional location located in the US state of Georgia. It was featured in the AMC television series The Walking Dead and played a key role in the pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye". History In the episode two sheriff's deputies, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh as well as two other officers, Leon Basset and Lam Kendal engage in a shoot-out with an escaped prisoner. Though they succeed in taking the prisoner down, Rick suffers a severe bullet wound and is taken to the hospital where he lapses into a coma. Several weeks pass, during which time, the world is affected by an unexplained zombie outbreak. Staff members at the hospital tried to contain the infected dead while the military struggled to contain the situation in King County as well as nearby Fulton County. When Rick finally awakened, the hospital was vacant and everything was in disarray. He quickly discovered that the dead had somehow come back to life and were wandering the streets of King County. After encountering a bicycle girl zombie, Rick returned to his home to collect his wife and son, but there was no sign of them. He then encountered two survivors, Morgan Jones and his young son, Duane, who had taken refuge in a nearby abandoned home. Morgan nursed Rick back to health and tried to bring him up to speed on everything that had happened while he was in a coma. Rick brought Morgan and Duane to the police station so they could shower and gather weapons. While there, Rick found Leon Basset, now a zombie (or "walker") and had to put him down with his Colt Python. Determined to find his family, Rick set off for Atlanta. Before leaving, he returned to the hospital grounds and put the legless bicycle girl zombie out of her misery. He then found a horse in the stable of a home owner who had taken his own life and made off for Atlanta. Points of Interest * Harrison Memorial Hospital * King County police station Characters from * Carl Grimes * Duane Jones * Jenny Jones * Lam Kendal * Leon Basset * Lori Grimes * Morgan Jones * Rick Grimes * Shane Walsh * Summer Notes & Trivia * Although King County, Georgia may be a fictional location, there is a King County in both Washington and Texas. * Not to be confused with Kings County in New York. * In The Walking Dead comic book series, Rick Grimes and his family were from Cynthiana, Kentucky, which is where the events of the first issue of the series takes place. The pilot episode of The Walking Dead, "Days Gone Bye" is an adaptation of that issue. External Links * at the TV Database * at The Walking Dead Wiki References ---- Category:Georgia Category:Walking Dead/Comic locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 locations